Las palabras que no pudimos decir
by agirlisaryastark
Summary: Fanfic desarrollado a partir de la parte final de la película. ¿Faye aceptó irse con Vincent? ¿Traicionará a sus compañeros o por el contrario, cederá ante su propio dilema moral y ético? ¿Podrá Spike dejar atrás de una vez el pasado? Gracias por leer y comentar.


_Este fanfic lleva por título el de una de mis canciones favoritas de la OST de Cowboy Bebop, y está ubicado en los hechos desarrollados en la película._

 _Como se darán cuenta después, mucho de lo escrito está modificado en espacio y tiempo, a fin de crear una historia realmente distinta de lo que hasta ahora he leído._

 _Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer._

 _Saludos a The Real Folk Group en Facebook._

* * *

El traje amarillo de dos piezas, del que tenía por lo menos diez, en aquel momento le pareció lo más incómodo del mundo. Atada e inmovilizada, yacía sobre una mesa, con un tipo encima; con la misma displicencia de Spike, pero más cínico, más frío... Más desconectado.

Algo en sus ojos obscuros le decía claramente a Faye que le había gustado, no del modo que a alguien le gusta alguna tía para ir a follar por ahí y luego irse como si nada.

Para Faye, más adulta que el resto de las adultas, fue evidente que había despertado algo en el interior de ese tipo, algo que iba mucho más allá de sólo simple deseo carnal.

La había besado y ni siquiera hizo nada más después de que ésta se sintiera enferma, excepto dejarla desmayarse.

Porque era más que obvio.

Estaban solos y, en vez de haberla atacado, violado o matado, incluso todas las anteriores mientras había estado desmayada, el tipo estaba jugando canicas ahí sentado en una mesa frente a ella, sin apenas prestarle atención, como si necesitara alguna especie de aprobación de su parte antes de siquiera acercársele una vez más.

El simple hecho de haberle disparado, ya jugaba en su contra y aún así, no le había hecho ningún daño.

Le habló de él. Al notarla despierta, le habló sobre él, sobre su intención, aunque de manera velada y en palabras que para Faye, no tuvieron sentido en ese instante.

Y dada la actitud errática y fuera de la realidad de Vincent, era evidente la decisión que debía tomar.

Tenía que haber un modo de aniquilarlo.

Inesperadamente, no tuvo la necesidad porque, nuevamente, Vincent Volaju hizo y dijo algo inesperado.

Deteniéndose por encima de su cuerpo mientras yacía en el piso, maniatada, abrió una navaja y cortó el broche de la parte superior de su traje.

Sus senos iban apretados bajo éste, por lo que, al estar libres de la prisión de cuero amarillo, cambiaron de sitio hacia un poco más a los lados de su torso, y aunque grandes y turgentes, pudo mantenerlos cubiertos aún con parte del sostén, más su pecho quedó expuesto al arma de Vincent que la observó lascivamente y de pronto pareció frustrado cuando tocaron a la puerta.

Faye escuchó todo y cuando la voz de Vincent pronunció " _¿Dijiste tus oraciones?_ " a alguien que había ido a buscarlo para pedirle la otra parte de su dinero por el "trabajo" realizado, supo que la persona estaba perdida.

 _Y tenía razón._

Escuchó un sonido hueco y solitario que no tuvo eco. No hubo eco porque lo había matado con una navaja que estaba en el cuerpo de un chico que yacía muerto junto a la puerta, sobre un charco de sangre.

Cuando Vincent cerró de nuevo la puerta, volvió a acercarse a Faye y desató las cuerdas con que la había atado en un inicio.

\- ¿Por qué no vienes _conmigo_? Cuando esto termine, seremos los únicos que permanecerán con vida.

Los ojos verdes de la mujer, brillaron.

Después de todo, sí, le gustaban sus compañeros de viaje, pero éstos, si tuvieran que elegir... _¿La elegirían a ella antes que salvarse o ganar dinero o poder volver a sus vidas de antaño como vagabundos, policías o miembros de un escuadrón de asesinos a sueldo?_

Faye no dudó un segundo y los hechos parecían sucederse rápidamente. No sentía que cometiera un error o que estuviese haciendo algo moralmente equivocado, aunque probablemente su radar moral entre sus deseos de dinero y poder y su instinto ludópata, no estuviese tan ubicado.

Había compartido tiempo y había ayudado a esas personas y era todo lo que podía haber hecho en esos momentos por ellos, pero esto era otra cosa y era de vida o muerte. Spike no estaba allí, como _nunca estaba_ para salvarla. Jet no estaba allí, estaba en el Bebop, con Ed y Ein.

¿Y _ella_? ¿A alguien le había importado con quien estaba _ella_?

Después de todo, el tipo no era mal parecido, si acaso algo desaliñado y su barba era demasiada, pero eran cosas triviales que pasar fácilmente por alto. Olía bien, parecía interesado en ella y en que no le sucediera ningún daño (y, de nuevo, la prueba estaba clara en que no le había hecho ningún daño y en cambio había matado en medio segundo a un chico cualquiera) y quizá, después de oírle narrar parte de su historia, le contara más cosas interesantes.

Si algo sentía Faye, como mujer, era curiosidad, y pocas veces tenía oportunidad de satisfacerla.

\- Hecho. _¿A dónde?_

\- ¿Eso importa? - y repitió - Seremos los dos únicos seres que habrá con vida después de esto. El mundo será nuestro una vez que estemos sobre _el puente que une la Tierra con el Cielo._

\- ¿De qué hablas? - dijo Faye entonces, intrigada.

\- Una vez allí, podrás observar la caída del mundo y todo lo que siempre has soñado, será _tuyo_.

Faye asintió retirándose las cuerdas y ajustándose la chaqueta roja que llevaba sobre su traje para cubrirse los senos.

\- _Te aseguro que no tienes idea de lo que siempre he soñado._

Vincent le devolvió la pistola que le había quitado y le sonrió de lado, sin decir palabra.

Comenzó a caminar a la puerta y una vez la atravesó, Faye se ajustó las medias y lo siguió, deteniéndose por un momento frente al cuerpo inerte del joven asesinado, se inclinó y extrajo de él la navaja con que Vincent le había roto el traje y con que también lo había matado.

\- _Descansa en paz, chico._

Y salió tras Vincent, que la esperaba en el umbral del edificio.

* * *

Faye permaneció abajo, con una capa sobre sus hombros de color violeta que le pagó a un niño en el desfile (con sus únicos woolongs) y una calabaza en la cabeza. Su arma permanecía escondida en una de las mangas de la capa.

Vincent, en cambio, había subido de inmediato, y esperaba ya el momento de la gran función, la fiesta de Halloween que tanto había anunciado. Un arma y un interruptor portátil conformaban su equipo y caminaba, sereno, en el techo de la torre.

De pronto, entre la gente, divisó a Spike y bajó la cara para evitar que la viese a los ojos. En cuanto sus ojos verdes se asomaran entre los orificios de la calabaza y los mirase directamente, sabría que era ella y Faye lo sabía. Spike Spiegel tenía la habilidad de ver _lo que necesitaba ver_.

Faye dejó que subiera y éste pareció no verla; su rostro parecía totalmente decidido y Faye supo que, del mismo modo que otras ocasiones, la idea de vivir de Spike era la de ir a morir para averiguar si realmente vivía en el mundo real.

Pero, en cuanto entró, una mujer, alta, espigada y de cabello negro y corto, de piel morena y bronceada, le siguió ajustándose el cinturón, a lo que Faye inmediatamente respondió sosteniendo su propia arma, pues conocía tal movimiento. La chica estaba ajustándose a su vez un arma por debajo de la chamarra de gabardina rojiza y caminaba firme pero cautelosamente al interior. Faye se removió la estorbosa calabaza y después de dejar entrar a la mujer, contó hasta diez y fue entonces que la siguió, subiendo por la escalera de emergencias. Después, su parte perezosa seguramente le reclamaría esa estúpida decisión.

Spike subió y permaneció en guardia un momento, escuchando los fuegos artificiales, tanteando el terreno con la pistola frente a su cuerpo. Aparentaba no haber nada ni nadie, pero entonces, un sonido casi imperceptible, como si fuera el aleteo de un pájaro, como una leve brisa, lo obligó a mirar sobre su cabeza y fue que sus ojos vieron directamente a la cara a Vincent Volaju, quien lo esperaba sobre una de las varillas y ahora pretendía caer sobre él. Vincent le apuntaba con un arma y permaneció firme hasta llegar al suelo, aún a pesar de que Spike le había disparado, perforándole la mano derecha, que usó para cubrirle el rostro. Electra permaneció en la entrada al final de la torre, horrorizada, observando sin saber cómo reaccionar ante el intercambio de golpes y la conversación que no podía percibir a causa de la música y el ruido del desfile. Faye a su vez, al llegar al final de las escaleras, se detuvo sin hacer ruido a unos pasos de Electra, que en su estupor y sin poder escuchar bien, no se dio cuenta de su presencia.

En un momento dado, Electra lanzó un grito a Vincent y se adelantó, y Faye fue tras ella, sin revelar su presencia de manera verbal, pero sí de manera física, observando a ambos hombres, cansados y observando el momento en que Spike retaba a Vincent a terminar con todo, sabiendo que lo haría pero aparentemente como si tal cosa no fuese a representar ninguna consecuencia.

\- _¡_ _Spike_ _, no!_ \- Faye gritó, Electra volteó apuntando el arma hacia ella y Vincent sonrió en el momento en que activó el interruptor. El sonido de una explosión se dejó escuchar cerca, muy cerca, mientras los gritos y llanto de las personas en el desfile no se hizo esperar, sin embargo, el rostro de Spike parecía absolutamente relajado, para luego deformarse en una sonrisa cínica. Estaba lloviendo copiosamente y esto, por alguna razón, le pareció absurdo a Faye que no había visto una sola nube en todo el tiempo que estuvo fuera.

Vincent apuntó a la cabeza de Spike, que permaneció con el cuerpo apoyado en una viga del techo y en ese momento, la voz de Electra rompió el sonido de los gritos abajo.

\- _¡Vincent!_

Éste la miró y cambió la dirección de su arma. A su vez, Faye apuntó a Electra directo a la cabeza, pero observando a Spike a los ojos, que no parecía en absoluto desconcertado. Sabía que Faye podía ser muy interesada y era evidente que Vincent le había ofrecido algo que ni él ni nadie le podrían dar.

Entonces, el sonido de una bala atravesando el viento mismo se escuchó y luego se apagó en la carne de alguien. Vincent se derrumbó en el suelo, con una expresión serena que desafiaba toda lógica y comenzó a hablar.

\- _Electra... Ahora puedo ver tu rostro con claridad_... _Puedo recordarlo todo pero_... - Comenzaba a desangrarse y por ello, todos mantenían su vista en él - _¿Es este el mundo real o es sólo el mundo que las mariposas quieren mostrarme? Los momentos más reales en mi vida, incluso los... Más felices, los viví contigo. Ahora te veo_ – E inclinando la cabeza, Vincent había terminado su vida con la bala que Faye había dejado escapar de su arma. Electra miró a Vincent y en su asombro ante lo que acababa de decirle y su dolor por su muerte, una muerte, empero, anunciada demasiado de algún modo, de pronto cayó de rodillas y Spike trató de incorporarse al observarlo, pero le fue imposible. Electra lloró, alzando la cara al cielo y dejando que las lágrimas abrasaran sus ojos. _Había obtenido las respuestas que había buscado demasiados años._ Entonces simplemente se desmayó y murió a los pies de Faye.

Spike se encendió un cigarrillo y bajó la cara lamentando haberla llevado a ese punto, pero de algún modo, agradeció que fuese Faye y no nadie más sádico quien hubiese matado a Electra.

 _La bala había atravesado el cuerpo de la chica primero y había perdido velocidad, aunque no suficiente, para atravesar, sin orificio de salida, el cuerpo de Vincent._

Faye se acercó a Spike, con una expresión que éste no podía definir, pero ante ello solo le hizo una seña con la mano a la mujer, que era la que empleaba para pedir un cigarrillo. Faye sacó una cajetilla y se encendió uno, para luego ponerlo en los labios de Spike, que apenas se podía mover.

\- _¿Qué ha pasado?_ \- Faye no entendía la confianza de Spike.

\- Pudimos distribuir una vacuna a tiempo en la lluvia. Ed hackeó el sistema del ministerio del agua y ha hecho que lloviera con la vacuna en todo el sistema.

Spike la miró. Faye parecía desconcertada, como si no hubiera entendido lo que acabara de decirle y un dejo de tristeza recorrió sus verdes ojos.

\- ¿Así que pensabas escapar con él, eh? - preguntó, interesado.

\- Da igual, el tipo _está muerto_ – Pero en su interior, Faye se sintió mal consigo misma, como si su radar moral, ése que pensaba que no tenía, acabara de encontrarse a sí mismo en su fuero interno.

\- ¿Quieres ir a las carreras? _Yo invito_ – Spike apenas podía caminar.

\- Eres un idiota. Si no le hubiera disparado, Vincent te habría matado y a todos contigo.

\- Iba a dejarte vivir a ti _¿No es verdad?_

\- Spike, Spike... ¿Es que _no has aprendido nada_? Lo que las personas dicen y lo que piensan - regañó Faye en tanto lo sostenía con su cuerpo atravesándole uno de los brazos sobre los hombros de ella – es distinto, y _no conozco hombre en este mundo que sea capaz de matar fríamente a cualquier persona y que luego sea incapaz de hacerlo de nuevo._ Vincent quería que fuese con él, supongo que para crear un mundo nuevo y luego asesinarme. El tratamiento criogénico tiene efectos interesantes en los órganos reproductivos internos así que se hubiera llevado una gran sorpresa cuando supiera que eligió salvar del caos a una mujer que _no puede_ reproducirse – y comenzó a reír.

\- ¿Y?

\- ¿Eres tonto, no? _No soy tan desleal como crees._

Spike quiso preguntar si aquello era sólo por los integrantes del Bebop, pero no, había _algo más._.. Y su rostro se acercó demasiado al de la joven mujer de cabello obscuro que intentaba cargar su peso al primer transporte que pudieran accesar, si es que un día lograban llegar al ascensor.

Permaneció mirando a Faye hasta que ésta levantó la vista de las escaleras y lo observó también. Su respiración se aceleró y Spike, quien no parecía ni alterado siquiera, la vio a los ojos esperando, buscando una respuesta que ella no iba a decirle, pero que inequívocamente _estaba en sus ojos_.

Faye quería permanecer con ellos, y por algún motivo que entendió hasta ese instante, Spike esperaba que con él.

\- ¿Por qué me miras así?

\- _Busco las_ _palabras que no dices._ ¿Recuerdas que preguntaste si había una mujer?

\- Sí. _Y_ _dijiste que no tenía por qué saber eso._

\- Sí la hubo. _Era Julia_. Desapareció. Probablemente murió.

\- _Siempre supe que esa mujer sería tu perdición,_ _Spike._

\- No lo fue. _Aún estás viva_ – Faye rió, interpretando lo que Spike decía como que era un fastidio tenerla cerca – _Sin ti, esto se hubiera desmoronado._

La miró, deteniéndose y los dedos lastimados de una de sus manos, pasaron por su cabello delicadamente para detenerse luego en su mentón. El gesto hizo sentir a Faye una especie de inseguridad y algo que nunca antes había sentido tan poderosamente por Spike, _despertó con tan solo haber sentido el roce de sus manos._

Sacudió la cara intentando recomponerse, a sabiendas que éste se daría cuenta de todo lo que pensaba con solo verla, y se apoyó en el umbral del ascensor para ayudarle a subir. Ninguno dijo nada después de aquello, pese a que _esas palabras que nadie decía, parecían hacer eco en las paredes de aluminio._


End file.
